


Pire Noël de Tikki

by Chimpukampu



Series: La Musique [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I dunno if Plagg was tenor there, Imagine Tikki singing in soprano, Jealous Tikki, Kwami talks about their Chosens, ML Christmas Special spoiler, Marinette was a good cinnamon roll, Plagg Cares, Tikki needs love this Christmas, Tikki should sing her hearts out about her love towards cookies, Why did they missed out Tikki?, crack and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimpukampu/pseuds/Chimpukampu
Summary: This is a solo about Tikki not having her ‘musical moment’.Because, hey – Marinette has one. Adrien has one. Ladybug has one. Chat Noir has one. Plagg, of all gods, has one. Even that fat dabber Santa has one too!Talk about favouritism.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crap, I began writing this after I finished watching that cringe-worthy, face-palming Christmas Special. Though it's kinda ideal to wait for the release of the English version next week, but I'm too hype on posting this. BTW, I'm currently sick with fever right now, and my meds were giving me wonky ideas.
> 
> Credits to Dmitriev MLP for the subs. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4z_x8i4LSHU)
> 
> I might re-edit the dialogues here once the English version's lyrics will be released.

T'was the night before Christmas.

While the rest of the Collège Françoise Dupont's troisième class were having their Christmas cheer in Agreste's together with their families, and while her beloved Chosen was sharing a Christmas meal with her beloved crush, Tikki was wallowing all by herself on top of the manor's Christmas tree.

" _I'm going to help Papa and Maman at the bakery_ , she said." the red kwami grumbled. " _I'm giving some yule logs to all my friends_ , she said. She greeted Alya and her whole family, Alix and her dad, Rose and Juleka, Manon and Mme. Chamak, Nino, Sabrina, and even Chloe of all people! She gave her a Merry Christmas gift, but never on me."

She gave an exasperated sigh then eyed the hallway that led to the dining area. "The city lights up, yes it's Christmas in Paris. But I'm all alone in the night...family reunions and dazzling gifts, I'm _Tikki_ -ed 'coz I'm all alone tonight."

Unbeknownst to her, a dark blob with whiskers was observing her near the staircase while listening to her rants.

"I, too, am dreaming of warmth and tenderness. But here I am, roaming alone like a tick in the night." she continued then hovered near the windows as she pawed the chilled glass. "I'm a poor kwami, why does no one pity me?"

Tikki was feeling so lonely tonight.

"If I fly, if I get lost, what does that matter? After all, I'm just a tick in the night." she chuckled then glared at the offending object. "Your tree despairs me, I'll blast it to ashes. 'Coz I'm the vengeful _Tikki_ -ed of the night!"

The red kwami launched herself, projecting her body to slam on the artificial trunk so that the Christmas Tree would fall down together with its entangled Christmas lights. But as she went nearer, the blinking illuminations and the shiny Christmas balls made her reminisced of Marinette's eyes that sparkled when she received a notification message about visiting Adrien's place.

Destroying a holiday symbol was like destroying her Chosen's happiness.

She was supposed to be a god of Fortune, a Lady Luck, and a symbol of good cheer, but she let her selfish attitude ruled her over.

 _Being alone in this cold doesn't do me any good_. she thought glumly. _Brooding over my anger, I didn't do anything._

She'd like to go away, get back to Mari's purse. She'd be better tomorrow, she knew it.

However, it was too late for her to stop herself from _flying_.

Tikki already threw herself directly to the tree that her body's momentum would evidently collide with any hard objects. She could put down the Christmas Tree like what she originally aimed then face Marinette's wrath afterward, or choose the wall instead then suffer some major concussions.

Either way she knew would definitely end up in agony. Besides, it was entirely her fault. It was a karma that she deserved in the first place.

Closing her eyes, the red kwami thwarted herself as she blindly accepted her fate.

A black blur suddenly dashed and whirled around to slam their bodies together. The pain immediately registered, and when Tikki opened her deep-blue eyes, she was greeted by green sclera ones.

"Plagg?!"

Both kwamis landed on the side wall with a _thump_ , then slipped downwards and cushioned by a pillow. How the said supporting object got there, Tikki has a slight clue.

The god of destruction has arrived to save her.

"Plagg?" she shook his tiny shoulders when he didn't stir then placed her other nubs on his cheek. "Plagg, wake up!"

"Hngh." the black kwami groaned.

"Plagg!"

The black kwami's other eye opened then grimaced. "I'd like to help you, yes, help you go back to your Chosen"

Tikki simply chuckled, grinning that her counterpart must've heard her dilemma.

"But take a look at me, I can't help it."

"Oh, you silly cat." she cooed then pulled him up to stand. "Get up now, will you?"

"I'm tired, my stomach is starving." he bemoaned. "I'm exhausted, I can't go on anymore."

"Then why don't you go to your Chosen and ask for some cheese?"

Plagg scoffed. "Because there's Bother Christmas."

"He was reverted back as Santa Claus."

"But wonderfully cruel." He sing-songed. "He even scared us stiff, it'd be an awful Christmas for all."

"After all these centuries, you're still cruel."

"And you're still a softie." the black kwami mused. "So, what are you doing here, Sweet Tooth."

"I'm with my Chosen, actually." the red kwami replied. "How about you, Cheese Ball?"

"Same with you - well, the truth of the matter is, you're in my Chosen's realm."

Tikki's mind gears began to move.

" _Gabriel Agreste is Chat Noir?!_ "

That made Plagg face-palmed.

She guffawed at his stupefied face. "Of course, I know dum-dum. It's Adrien."

"My kitten was in love with your Bug - again. I know." he exasperatedly sighed. "He's too naive and so pure for this world, and with this kind of development he'll never ever see the girl behind that Ladybug mask."

"The only hint I could tell you was that she lives in a patisserie."

Plagg's mind wheels began to turn.

" _Chloe Bourgeoisie is Ladybug?!_ "

That earned Plagg a headbutt.

"Of course not, you rot. That girl lives in Le Grand _Paris_ , not _Patis_ serie." she scowled. "And if she was indeed Ladybug, then who the heck saved her when Stoneheart flung her from the Eiffel?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" his brow perked up then hummed. "Oh, I see. Of course, it's Princess."

"He still calls her that?!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? My Chosen is a certified dork."

"You know, you got lucky for a god of misfortune." she shook her head. "You have a wealthy Master who can afford to buy your expensive cheese, and I bet my cookies you're exploiting his innocence."

"Excuse me, I am not..." Plagg trailed off then began sniffing in the air. Suddenly, his ears perked up. " _Camembert_!"

Tikki eyed her counterpart floating speedily while wailing towards the upper balcony. A mop of sandy blond hair wearing a Santa hat hinted her that the current wielder of Black Cat miraculous was not that naive.

"Tikki?" a faint but familiar voice called along the dark hallway. "Tikki, where are you?"

"Marinette?"

There were footsteps coming towards her location then met by bluebell hues.

"Oh, Tikki! I've been looking for you." her charger said while nuzzling her cheek. "I'm sorry if you're bothered this Christmas. It's time. It's settled."

"It's alright. Hawkmoth gave up." she beamed. "You won. Chat Noir came to the rescue. Both of you didn't give your Miraculous over."

"Oh, but before that - I have a gift for you."

Tikki was stunned. "You - you have a present?! For me?!"

Marinette simply nodded as she pulled out a small box from her pocket. Pawing the intricate wrappings, it was revealed to be a red-and-black hoodie coat.

"For this Christmas Eve, even you have a right to have a gift." the pig-tailed girl told her. "You cared so much not only for me but also for the entire citizen of Paris. Ladybug will be nothing without you."

Fat tears began to leak out as she hiccuped. "You're so cruel, Marinette. I thought you forgot me."

"Why am I going to forget you?"

"I thought those cookies that you normally give to me was enough."

"Oh, Tikki." she breathed as she wiped her kwami's joyous tears. "You deserve more than that. We all have the right to receive a present this Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Marinette."

"Merry Christmas too, Tikki."

The two gave a watery laugh as they looked at the snowy view under the moonlight glow.


End file.
